1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver for receiving digital broadcast including the main broadcast and one or a plurality of sub broadcasts, and to a broadcast receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, digital radio broadcasting including the main broadcast and one or a plurality of sub broadcasts is proposed. For example, in the Europe, DAB (Digital Audio Broadcasting) is broadcasted as digital radio broadcasting. In digital radio broadcasting, one broadcast is selected from a plurality of broadcasts, and for the selected broadcast, one main broadcast or sub broadcast is selected and received, among the main broadcast and one or a plurality of sub broadcasts. The main broadcast is broadcasted constantly as long as the broadcast station broadcasts, so if the main broadcast is selected by a user, a receiver can receive the main broadcast without fail. On the other hand, sub broadcasts are not broadcasted constantly, so if a sub broadcast is selected by a user when it is not broadcasted, the receiver cannot receive the sub broadcast. In such a case, the receiver is adapted to select and receive the main broadcast corresponding to the sub broadcast automatically Therefore, in order that the receiver receives the sub broadcast when broadcasting of the sub broadcast starts, it is required to reenter an instruction to select the sub broadcast through operation by the user, which is very bothersome. Further, the user may miss the desired broadcast if the user is not aware that broadcasting of the selected sub broadcast has started.
Further, for a standard of digital radio broadcasting in which the main broadcast is not broadcasted constantly, the same problem will occur even to the main broadcast. Namely, if the main broadcast is selected by a user when the main broadcast is not broadcasted, a receiver selects and receives a sub broadcast corresponding to the main broadcast automatically. In order that the receiver receives the main broadcast when broadcasting of the main broadcast starts, it is required to reenter an instruction to select the main broadcast through operation by the user, which is very bothersome.